LOST
by sfg-kahorin
Summary: This is a poem fic about Haruhi who after years of leaving the school, returns to Ouran. But she never thought that she will see the others too, again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC nor any of its characters.

I posted this poem-fic because I thought that this fits Haruhi in some way. It is somewhat in a sad tone but it ends in a happy note. I hope you'll like it.

This basically starts off as Haruhi, after a few years, gets a chance to visit Ouran and meets someone. All of you can just guess who you would like it to be...

Anyways... enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOST

It is sad to think that you can not go back

To the time you treasure most in the past.

The now hinders you to even relive that single time

Just because of a minor change that you do not even like.

You try to blame, You try to cry

Still, no one can help you, with those whines.

You try to cower, You try to hide,

But the feeling just keeps on coming back to you every single time.

Waste of time, you might say

Still not realizing one important fact.

That that waste of time,

Is indeed your only last chance.

So you try to do it, even for once,

Refraining yourself from even thinking it's fun.

Until one came near you, and said

"So I see that you have remembered, my hime."

You try to remember, but can't see his face

You try to think, hard, but still, nothing.

His hand moved and position it to cover yours,

You shiver, as your cold hand feels something new.

He continues, "I have waited long, have you too?"

You still can't remember anything, except for one fact,

That the one you're with now is indeed special to you,

All because he's the only one who tells you, "Hime, aishiteru".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it!

Oh, and please review! (include your guess on who was the guy or just simply who you imagined it to be)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

This is a continuation to the previous chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel this shiver coming from inside

Whenever I feel you come near by my side

I don't why, I don't know how

But I just sense that feeling building since then 'til now.

Something hurts in my chest Is this what they call love?

I am not sure about this feeling yet

But what I think is still not enough.

Being back makes me think of the past

When we were still clueless about everything, in fact

We both were naive, 'til now I might say

But something has changed,

I just don't know what it is.

Another visit I made

Days after the first.

You were again there,

sitting, as if in a search.

I came to you with a hello and a question,

"Who are you looking for"

You said in reply, with a glint in your eye,

"Why of course, you and who else?"

I giggled then a smile crept unto my face

While you stood up and looked at me, amused by the scene

I stopped my laughter, as you held my hand and asked

"Would you come with me? I hope you'll not let this time pass"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R & R!

hope you like it...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Kokou Host Club or any of its characters.

Here is the next chapter……

Hope you all like it…… you'll finally know who it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never imagined

that saying an "ok"

could make such a big difference

in its own way.

I was sent to a place with dresses so fancy

He told me to pick one, but I didn't

Humiliation, he said, I would receive if I don't

So I ended up getting something.

We went to dinner in an unknown place

I guess they own it, since he knows it too well.

I asked him, "Why are we here? It's too, too…"

"Formal?" he continued, "It's a secret, just watch."

The place was so grand, so sparkly

The distance from the other tables were quite big

Though, there was one table in the middle

I thought, "It sure would be nice to see them again."

The first dish was served, and the second

Both were exquisite for her taste buds.

The juice went and so did the wine.

So now they were alone again, both full and in delight.

He got the bill, paid with his card

She sat there, staring at him, quite confused.

"You now what, you look better that way.

You should've used that in the first place."

He was quite startled at what she said.

He chuckled, and she looked back.

"But you look better without your glasses.

Maybe you just like to hide in those frames, Kyouya."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…. It ended up being Kyouya. It's supposed to be Tamaki but then I felt that it suited Kyouya more.

I was supposed to not tell who it was until the last chapter but then found it hard because of what I'm going to write on the next scene.

Please review! No flames please….. thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally…. My mind came back to its place and was able to type such lines again.

I actually had fun in this chapter…. Real sweet, I guess.

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran. I'll be so darn happy if I did. Haha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't hit me at first,

when you held my hand.

Then whispered to me

"Would you care to dance?"

I gladly agreed,

thought that it would be perfect to end the night.

Though didn't expect,

for you to hold me so tight.

In the middle of the room,

the light all dim.

People seemed to be amused by

what seemed to be our hymn.

A smile I saw,

I knew it was only for me.

For you were there dancing,

whispering sweet nothings to my ear.

Never did I thought,

that a person like you

could ever emit such emotions

in such public's view.

I imagined this could've last

if only not for one man.

The one who just have entered the place,

one white rose in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Cliffy!

Anyway…. Hope you like it! Please review!

Oh… and get ready for the next chap… it'll be a bit… dramatic. I say.


	5. Chapter 5

A disclaimer does apply even in this chapter.

This chap gets a bit angsty…

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned my head to see this man

whose white rose just fell from his hand.

The guilt I felt as he dropped to his knees

his eyes full of sad falling tears.

I wanted to run and hide away that shame,

but all that I did was call out his name.

I didn't know why, I didn't know how

But, from my eyes, same kind of tears fell down.

------------------------------------------------------

We have been like that for minutes

sobbing and still kept the distance.

For you see, this is Tamaki

The one that I have hurt from long time past.

My body froze as I heard him shout,

"How dare you, KYOUYA!

You told me that this night was for us.

How can you set me up like this?!"

I understood the whole scenario.

I didn't knew what to believe anymore.

Did Kyouya just made up an act?

I felt my heart began to sore.

I felt tears flow from my eyes again

as I picked up and read the note on the floor.

It was attached to the white rose and said

"Haruhi, I love you and will forevermore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Tamaki…. I actually felt real bad doing this to him.

But… hope you like it!

Please review! Thanks!

:D


End file.
